


little bit of heaven, little bit of hellfire

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon krolia, F/M, Face-Sitting, Matt lives his dreams, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, kratt - Freeform, pegging kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Crouched on the floor squinting at the squiggly notes Allura had given him -with an insultingly knowing look- is not how Matt had anticipated spending his Friday night.Set after Come Helsike or High Tables





	little bit of heaven, little bit of hellfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benicemurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/gifts).

> For Murph, we made our own tag. 😘

Crouched on the floor squinting at the squiggly notes Allura had given him -with an insultingly knowing look- is not how Matt had anticipated spending his Friday night, but he's a man on a mission greater than sub-par beer and watching Shiro make eyes at his Sugar Demon.

Especially if it could get him a little of that sugar of his own.

“Grooosss,” he whines to the empty room as he dips his fingers into the tacky goo in the bowl. “She didn't need this last time...”

The dust bunnies don't answer his complaint. He wrinkles his nose and pouts at the paper, the directions seem simple enough - smear the sigil with a 'bit of yourself', ensure a proper offering, light a candle, say the words.

The words in question are written down in bold sharpie, with phonetic pronunciation underneath to avoid 'further mishaps' as Allura had so delicately put it.

He's fairly certain he should be glad that he has friends who care enough about his well-being to attempt to keep him from summoning some strange abomination.

But mostly he just _really_ does not want to summon Keith right now.

Getting the lovebirds out of the house was bad enough with the two of them content to fawn over each other on the couch every moment for the rest of their sappy and fulfilled lives. Texting Shiro and putting a sock on the door handle had been a necessary extra precaution in case they didn't get the hint when he gave them a gift card to the local hotel.

“Okay, Holt.” He blows his cheeks out and sits back on his heels, admiring his crudely smeared sigil. “You can do this, eternal servitude is nothing compared to last semester, you got this.” Rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs, he heaves himself to his feet and starts stripping. “Think of the potential payoff – nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

It's not particularly encouraging, not when his balls are trying to curl up into his body cavity from nerves. He scowls and plucks at one, giving it a little flick and hissing as it rockets the sting up his spine. It doesn't help much, but it'll have to do. The thought of showering again crosses his mind, since he probably reeks of dust and fear sweat, but it'll just come back the second she shows up anyway...

Sighing, he tugs up the body harness over his tiny briefs and squares his shoulders.

“Okay, tribute ready... here goes nothing.”

The lighter in his hand trembles as he catches the wick of the Clean Laundry candle he'd bought for the occasion, hoping she'd appreciate it as a sensible woman. It flares to life with a hiss, casting shadows that play over the leather of couch.

He sucks in a breath, gathers the paper, hits his knees, and starts to chant.

“_kvasfa gwerlav vajma_ _regis-” _He fumbles, staring at the last word as it swims in his vision. His head is buzzing, tongue heavy..._ “__bahzneth__?”_

The candle flickers, guttering in the still air.

Then darkness.

“Hello?” Matt calls into the gloom, hand inching forward into his mess. “Ugh...” He flicks it off, spattering the floor before realizing he'll have to clean it up later.

“God dammit,” he grumbles, smearing his fist through the mess and consoling himself with the knowledge that no one else is around to see his latest failure. “What a fucking joke.”

“Now, now,” A voice purrs in the dark, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. “I don't think god is the one that'll be doing the damning here.” The room flares bright from the fistful of fire caught in the claws of one smirking demon. “And I certainly hope this wasn't a joke.”

“H-holy _shit,_” Matt stutters, scrambling back on his ass as she towers over him. She cocks an eyebrow down at him, head tossing just enough to waft her intoxicating smokey scent through the air – clearly waiting for an answer. He swallows hard. “No, ma'am.”

“Good.” Krolia crouches, muscles rippling and hooves gleaming in the light. She reaches out with one delicate claw to trace the bow of Matt's lips. “I was hoping to see you again.”

“_Really?_” Matt slaps a hand over his mouth, immediately regretting the squeaked question as she pulls her hand away and throws her head back laughing. “I- I mean... I uh, was hoping to see you too.”

The other eyebrow raises as she casts an amused glance at the candle. “So I gathered.”

“Oh... right.” Matt clears his throat and leans forward, daring to reach out and touch her claw. “I um... wanted to ask about a uh.. deal?”

“Oh?” She purrs, eyes gleaming with mischief, “What kind of deal, little one?” Her claws click on the floor between them. “You are aware of my specialty-” They scrape across the floor between his legs, stopping to hover just above his embarrassingly tight briefs. “-but somehow I don't think vengeance is on your mind tonight.”

“_Iwanttobeyourgoodboy_.” The words are blurted out before he can pretend to be anything other than a being of pure desperation, and the breath catches in Matt's chest as her fingers lower into gentle pinpricks of pressure. His eyes jump between her hands and the growing smile on her face, revealing shining fangs that remind him of his manners. “Please.”

“You would be so good, wouldn't you?” The claws drag up, giving way to a gentle pressure from the pads of her fingers as she rubs back down. “So willing to please me...”

“Uh huh.” Matt's head bobbles as his hips stutter up into the teasing pressure. “I'll do anything-”

“You will,” Krolia agrees with a wink, tail trailing up to wind around Matt's ankle and tug his legs open. “And you'll thank me for it.”

Matt can't stifle the whimper as she leans closer, hot breath ghosting over his mouth. Her hand is caressing him fully now, nails catching and sliding underneath the edges of the harness. He aches with the need to touch in turn, but the vision of that hand twisting and pulling valuable parts off his body keeps his hands fisted on the floor behind him.

“I will, please.” He tips his chin up and meets her golden eyes, throat bobbing in a dry swallow as she lets her tongue play over a canine in thought. “I'm yours.”

Krolia crawls forward, looking for all the world like the apex predator she is with her wings flared behind her. The heat rolling off her is enough to drive Matt insane as she slides her hands upward and settles herself flush between the cage of his thighs, full chest pressing against Matt's as she lets their lips brush.

“Well then, good boy,” she drawls, fangs just shy of nipping as Matt trembles under the strain of not bucking his hips up into the glorious heat. “What do you say, seal it with a kiss?”

Matt surges up to meet her, ignoring the bloom of pain as her fangs tear into his lower lip. One hand tangles into her hair of it's own volition, uncaring that he might lose it for the presumption as he strokes his fingers across the ridged surface of her horns. The other finds itself with a death grip on her thigh, high enough to stroke against the leather strip wringing the solid muscle, just inches from the covered heat above it.

“_God,_” he groans, breaking the kiss for breath and arching up to rub against her, grinding at the base of her tail. “Fuck me.”

Fingers prick around his windpipe and clench as she chuckles at him. “Oh sweetheart, god can't help you here.” She licks a stripe up the side of his throat before hauling him up by a fist in his hair, sinking her teeth into the back of his neck. “You're all _mine_.”

Matt spills into his briefs with a broken cry, grinding against her as his nerves go hazy.

The hands release him, letting him drop back onto his elbows to ride out the sparking pleasure in his veins.

“Oh dear.” She clicks her tongue and shreds the soiled cloth with an effortless tug, holding it up to examine the dripping tatters. “It looks like someone made a mess.” Her gaze trails from the shreds to Matt's flushed face before flinging it to the side with a sigh. “And as usual, it looks like I have to clean it up.”

He barely registers her words before she's swallowing him down whole, fangs tucked carefully inside blood red lips as she works her tongue over him.

“Oh fuck,” he gasps, overstimulated as he bucks up into her mouth and watches her throat flex effortlessly around it. “Holy shit, I'm going to die.”

Pulling off with a chuckle, she laves her tongue around the head, cleaning up every trace of his release and catch the new pearls beading at the tip.

“Not yet you aren't.” She flashes her fangs at him, still gleaming with a hint of his blood from the bite. “I'm just getting started.”

“But I can't-” He chokes off as she dips back down and sucks hard, cheeks hollowing out and eyes locked on his. “-oh god, I'm gonna-”

She slides her mouth off in a flash and clamps down on the base of his dick, claw pricking and eyes narrowed.

“I thought you were a good boy, Matthew,” she purrs, watching him writhe as she swipes a thumb across the corner of her mouth. “Coming twice before me doesn't seem like something a good boy would do.”

“I'll be good, I promise,” Matt sobs, back arching and cock swollen purple as the venom from her bite creeps through his veins. “Please I'll be good just let me _cum_.”

“Now, now...” She tsks and dips to lick her knuckles where he's dribbled over them. “What is it your friend says about patience?” Her grip relaxes and she walks her fingers up Matt's chest, shifting her body up to his face and flaring her wings to shroud them both. “Isn't it better to wait?”

Matt's lower lip trembles, his legs shake, aching with the need to sink into her and ease the burning inside of him.

“I'll be good.” It's barely a broken whisper, but it's enough to earn a slow smile.

“I know, little one.” She reaches up to caress his face before trailing her hands down her own body, flicking loose buckles and freeing straps with deft fingers until she's bare and dripping before him. “Now, I think you know what to do.” Two long fingers part her folds as she tangles her free hand in his hair.

Matt would almost be worried about coming off as over eager with the way he curls his arms around her hips and tugs, burying his face in her cunt with a groan.

“Thank you, _thank you,_” he babbles into her, lapping and sucking like a man possessed as he rocks his hips up into nothing.

“Anything for you, little one,” Krolia gasps, grinding onto his face as he clenches his fingers into her thighs. He whimpers - doesn't even try to come up for air as she rides him, thighs clamping down around his ears. “Such an obedient boy...”

He can only nod in response and unwind an arm to slip his fingers inside her, crooking them forward as best he can as he rubs circles with his tongue. Krolia grinds down harder, hips stuttering as she rides the motion and curls forward over him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other scoring marks in the floor.

“You do want a taste of hell, boy?” She eases off just enough to pull his other hand from her hip to her aching clit and fucks herself down hard against his fingers. He groans at the wet sound and nods into her again, smothering himself between her thighs. Her smile goes feral as she spreads her legs farther and rocks down. “Then rub harder and open wide...”

His neck aches and his fingers fly as he slowly loses himself to blissful suffocation – then she's twitching, thighs shaking as she pants and tightens the fist in his hair.

“O-_oh_.”

And then he's drowning, face awash in searing sticky liquid that he gulps down like a man starving. He doesn't stop until she'd trembling and oversensitive, pulling his face away from her with a huffed laugh.

“My, you are eager.” It's breathless and more than a little surprised as Matt whimpers and tries to go back for more. A thumb popped into his mouth stops any more of that as she presses the nail down with just the hint of a threat. “Don't you want to have your turn?”

“Wanna be good,” Matt slurs around clawed finger, eyes glassy and tongue swirling around the sharp tip. “Wanna be so good for you.”

“And you are, pet.” She fixes him with a smile and pushes sweaty bangs from his face, leaning down to kiss his sticky cheek. “There's enough venom in you now to be a good boy for quite a while.” Her tail slides up his calf to wrap around the base of his cock, coiling upward in a gentle stroke just to watch him go boneless. “Don't you want to make me yours?”

Matt shakes his head. “M'yours.”

“O-ho,” She grins down at him and shuffles back on her knees, settling herself over his hips. “Good answer.”

Then his cock is pulled upright by the coils and she's sinking down in one slick, hot slide.

“Oh_ fuck,_” he wheezes, hands flying up in a futile effort to still her hips. “I'm gonna-”

“No you're not.” The coils tighten mercilessly around his base, ruining his orgasm before it can even begin. It's entirely at odds with the way she leans down to kiss him, murmuring against his lips. “You're going to cum when I let you, isn't that right?” Matt's answer is more of a sob than a word as he nods against her, chasing her lips as she pulls away. “Good boy.”

She pries his hands from her hips and pins them above his head, shifting upward until just the head is inside of her and rocks down in little pulses, letting him crest inside over and over. His whole body strains underneath her grip, eyes rolling back as she tortures the tip of his cock.

“Little one,” The slow rocking stops, replaced by a toe curling squeeze on his tip as she clenches down. “Look at me.”

Matt tries, he really does. His feet scrabble on the floor and his eyes flutter as he tries to think past the clawing burn of arousal she has stymied. Her lips quirk into a pout as he whimpers and strains under her.

“Well then...” She transfers his wrists to one hand, bringing the other down to his chest to circle his nipple. “Last chance.”

The vein in his temple throbs as he rolls his head to the side, mouth parted in heaving pants – but he doesn't look up.

Krolia sighs. “And here I thought you wanted to be good.”

Her claws pinch his chest and_ twist,_ ripping a howl from Matt as he arches and throbs at her entrance, spilling all over her despite the coils crushing him.

She blinks down at him in surprise as he collapses in a shuddering heap. “Really?”

“Sorry,” he croaks, attempting a shrug with his arms still pinned. “You're really pretty.”

She huffs a laugh, feeling her cheeks heat as she reaches between them to feel where he's coated her thighs in thick release. “You're a charmer.” She raises her hand to eye level, squinting at where it drips between her fingers before sucking one into her mouth with a hum. “Huh.”

“I ate a lot of pineapple.” Matt tries to wiggle his eyebrows, feeling more himself now that the burning has dulled to a simmer. “Figured pissing off a demon with salty cum was probably a bad idea.”

Krolia chuckles and slides herself back down until she's settled firmly in his lap. “I've tasted much worse than a salty human.” She squeezes around him once, no more than a tease. “But I do appreciate the thought.”

“Anytime,” Matt wheezes, wriggling to plant his feet for leverage. “I'm just glad you haven't eaten my soul yet.”

“Hah!” She lets out a grunt as he bucks up into her, smirk creeping across her face as she licks her thumb and reaches down to smudge her own slick off his cheek. “Sometimes I let other people do the eating.”

“An honor.” He bucks up into her again, trying to set a pace as she grinds down onto him. “Can I have my hands?”

“I don't know.” She rolls her hips and pricks his wrists with her claws. “Will you be good with them?”

“If you'll let me.” He licks his lips and eyes her chest, letting his heated stare linger before raising an eyebrow. “Please?”

She sighs, unable to smother her smile as she lets go of his wrists and uncoils her tail from around him. “Show me what you got, pet.”

Matt's smirk flashes wicked before he heaves up with a strength made of pure thirst, flipping her onto her back. “Only if you're good for me.” He hooks one arm under her thigh, bending her in half while the other cups her chest and rolls.

“Oh, feisty.” She snaps her teeth at him, reaches for her own thighs, and pulls them even further to her chest with a raised eyebrow. “Ruin me... if you can.”

He feels the heat kick up in his blood again at the words, an instinctual challenge to be met as he surges forward, knocking the breath from her lungs. Her eyes blow wide in surprise before narrowing as a grin pulls across her face – only there long enough for him to match it with his own and set to work, pounding into her steady and deep, setting her chest bouncing with every push. It's too much to resist. He leans to take a nipple in his teeth, sucking for a moment then biting down hard and drawing a full moan from her as her nails dig into his shoulders. The pain makes him growl and clamp harder, thrusts speeding up to match the pace of her punched out gasps.

“Do you like that?” He growls, popping off to lave his tongue over the abused bud. “Being fucked by your pet?”

Her response is less intimidating than she'd like, barely a snarl as the tapered tip of her tail slides up and nudges at his hole. “Don't get too cocky.”

He freezes for a second, hips stuttering in their rhythm as the slick point starts to push in. “Oh, that's not fai-ah!” The sudden press inside sends him to his elbow, crushing their chests together as it wriggles inside him until he's panting into her mouth. “Oh god, it's-”

“I told you-” She nips at his lower lip before drawing him into a filthy kiss. “-she can't help you here.”

Then she's rolling up to meet his thrusts, pushing him into her with each targeted jab at his prostate. He can barely breathe, can't think beyond the animalistic need to rut into her that clashes with the urge to rock back into the pressure inside him. His pulse roars in his ears as he slides a hand between them and teases her clit, determined to please her.

“O-oh, pet...” she whines, trailing down to pinch and pull at her own flushed chest. “Yes, right there- yes-”

Matt bites his cheek until he tastes blood, thighs screaming as he hitches her higher and slams his hips forward, arms trembling from the strain as she tightens around him.

And then she snaps, screaming and arching up to sink claws into his shoulders as she gushes around him, pulling him to his own howling end.

It's a good thirty seconds before he can see again, longer before the ringing in his ears stops and he feels the gentle working of her tail as it slides out of him.

There are claws petting through his hair.

“Little one, are you alright?” Her voice croons into his ears, lips brushing against the skin to make him shiver.

“You killed me,” he croaks, cracking an eye open to peer at her glittering golden stare. “I'm dead now.”

“I hope not,” she snorts, smoothing the hand down his back. “Keith would not be happy if I fucked his friend to death.”

“What a way to go,” Matt sighs, nuzzling into her chest where his head is pillowed. Her chuckle jostles him, drawing a wrinkle of his nose that only deepens as she rolls them over and slides him out of her warmth. “S'it over?”

“It is.” She pats his flank and stands, unconcerned with the way he's marked her trailing down her inner thigh. “If we go any longer you may suffer sustained damage.”

He can only nod, disappointed but understanding. “The spirit is willing, but the flesh is spongy and weak.” He sighs and tries to climb to his feet, wincing at a twinge in his neck. “Okay, the flesh may be a little bruised.”

“Humans are fragile,” she agrees, scooping him up in her arms and carrying him toward his room. “Keith's father nearly perished on our first such encounter.” She sets him down on the bed and tucks the covers in around him, smoothing the hair back from his face. “It was a learning curve... sleep, pet.”

“M'not tired,” Matt yawns, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Gotta clean up before they get home...”

“I will take care of it,” Krolia huffs, rolling her eyes. “Now _sleep._”

Matt sleeps.

* * *

Shiro strolls into their apartment the next morning with Keith on his arm, fully prepared to give Matt a fruit basket for the idea of loud sex on a plush bed with room service.

He doesn't expect to see an immaculate apartment, complete with fresh flowers – minus a few new gouges in the floor.

“Matt?” he calls into the kitchen, peering around at their scrubbed and swept floors. “Are you home?”

There's a groan from the bedroom, followed by a telltale thump.

“Does it smell funny in here to you?” Keith wrinkles his nose as he peers around the kitchen. “It smells funny... I can't place it.”

Shiro sniffs a little, not catching anything. He turns to Keith with a shrug. “Maybe it's the flowers?”

“No...” Keith shakes his head, prowling around and poking at things in the living room. “Those are the same flowers we always have at home, they only grow in...” He trails off, head whipping around to stare at them in horror. “_No_.”

“Hey buddies,” Matt yawns, stretching as he stumbles out of his room with a soft neck brace on, thoroughly disheveled and absolutely reeking. “What's up?”

“_You._” Keith growls, lunging around the counter to grab Matt by the front of his sleep shirt. “What the fuck did you do?”

Internal conflict wars across Matt's face – what he should say fighting the battle against what he must. Shiro sees the apology flash in his eyes the moment the war is lost.

“Your mo-”

Shiro lunges for Keith, stopping the swipe that may or may not have been aimed to rip Matt's dick clean off his body as he tackles him to the ground. He pins the thrashing feral animal that is his boyfriend into the ground, but it's not enough. Teeth sink into a forearm and he lets go with a wince, staring into Matt's soul as he utters one word.

“Run.”

Matt runs.


End file.
